


2 Early Saturdays and A Late Wednesday

by jjajjanggyun



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mark Hyuck and Renjun are all just mentioned tbh, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjajjanggyun/pseuds/jjajjanggyun
Summary: Jeno dreams of /him/ but he can’t remember /him/ just how it feels when /he/ is there.





	2 Early Saturdays and A Late Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> [] i honestly don’t think if that’s the right summary but meh. It’s my first finished NoMin fic and this is pure word vomit tbvh, I made this instead of studying yay! Okay, Imma go study. Leave comments if you see this, I hope? Welps, im too talkative gtg! Hmu in twitter? I need friends @jaeminssmile
> 
> I edited a bit of my grammar mistakes and came here for help. please like and rt @matchacoffce 's pinned tweet on twitter, thank you TOT (https://twitter.com/matchacoffce/status/982241160486797314)

It wasn’t something new, Jeno jolting awake on an early morning with an unknown name wanting to be said. He always dream about _him_ , not always as in daily but at least once a week. He doesn’t remember _his_ name or the way _he_ look but he remembers all the feelings when he sees _him_ in his dreams. He remembers the way his heart beats faster when _his_ lips curve upward into a smile, the way his skin tingles when they touch his’, the slight irritation when he gets teased by _him_. His dreams are so vivid at the same time it’s not. Once again, it’s normal because that’s just how it is before you meet your soulmate. You meet them in your dreams first.

Jeno had been having dreams about his soulmate ever since he entered highschool, at first he just brushed the dream off not thinking it was something significant. It continued for not just weeks, months before he confirmed to himself that it was probably his soulmate. He often think to himself if he shares the same dream as his soulmate, if his soulmate also feels all tingly when he wakes up. Or if he wakes up randomly, cursing on why did he have to wake up in the middle of that dream. He wonders how does his soulmate’s smile actually looks like, if his heart will beat the same way or even harder when he sees it in person. Jeno’s been curious about a lot of things, (is his soulmate curious just like him?) he’s been curious for years now and he’s literally starting to get impatient. He wants to hear his laugh, he wants to hear his voice, the way he’ll say Jeno’s name and Jeno will be able to remember all of it. He’s already in college yet Jeno still haven’t met his soulmate. His best friend, Mark, who started dreaming about his soulmate, Donghyuck, the same time as Jeno already met his during his trip to Jeju-do. Now the two’s attending the same university. Ever since they met in Jeju, they never stopped talking to each and officially became a couple when Donghyuck entered the same uni as Mark, a few weeks ago at the same time with Jeno. Jeno watches them when they’re hanging out, they banter a lot but they’re also the ones who understand each other the best. During these times, Jeno would wonder if he and his soulmate would be the same as they are. He can only wish for now.

Jeno sighed, another cut off dream. He just shook his head to stop himself from thinking about it more and dragged himself out of bed and do his morning routine. His roommate, Renjun is probably still asleep. It was only 7:30 in the morning anyways and also, it’s saturday. Jeno decided that getting some of his school works done would be a nice way to start of his day, it was already the middle of the semester and they’ll definitely a lot more busy as the days goes by. He took his bag with all the stuff he need and his wallet and headed out to the nearest coffee shop in his uni’s dorm. As expected there was barely anyone in the coffee shop at this early hour. He ordered his usual drink, a Cappuccino and settled his things on the comfiest chair. Halfway through his cup of coffee, the bell on top of the cafe’s door rang indicating a new customer but that sound wasn’t what made Jeno looked up from his book. A loud “good morning” echoed in the room, Jeno looked up and sees the brightest smile he ever saw, he can’t but smile as well. The guys’ smile was pretty and it radiates too much positive vibes that he wasn’t able to stop himself. Said guy with a pretty smile notices him and directs his smile at Jeno for a while making his heart skip a beat. It was a little cliché, Jeno can’t take his eyes of the guy as he made his way to the counter and order a to-go coffee, which Jeno didn’t hear what at all ‘cause it’s just “the usual”. Pretty Smile boy left right after he got his coffee and smiled at the group of students who were inside the coffee shop and also at Jeno.

The second time Jeno saw Pretty smile boy was another early Saturday morning. No, Jeno didn’t wake up because of a cut off dream, this time, he woke up because he haven’t had any dream about him for the past week at all. Jeno not so subtly took note on how the boy’s lips curved upward as he smiles. He even smile as he speaks! Is that even possible? Another smile was shot through Jeno’s direction as the guy made his way out of the coffee shop and Jeno may or may not have clutched his chest in attempt to still his heart.

Their third encounter was few weeks after the first one. Still in the coffee shop but it was a Wednesday night, or you could say Thursday morning since it was already past 1 am that time. Jeno has a lot of exams and assignments to be submitted that week, it was their mid term after all, which is why pulling an all nighter in the coffee shop was what he did. There are several students who’s doing the same as him, choosing the nice ambiance of the coffee shop as a good place to study and one of those several students is ofcourse, Pretty Smile guy. Jeno was seated 2 tables away from him and was in the cafe before Jeno, his face shows how concentrated he is on his work and Jeno can’t help but smile a little at how adorable he can still be. Jeno had been studying for 4 hours straight and he thinks he deserve to have a short break. His eyes darted to the guy again and noticed that he still is as concentrated, Jeno can’t help but think that he’s over working himself. It wouldn’t hurt if he tell the guy to have a break first and maybe befriend him, right? So Jeno stood and bought two slices of cheesecakes. He walked over where the guy is sitting, putting down the slice of cake on the space in front of the guy’s table making the said guy look up. Jeno smiled at him, the wrinkles around his eyes as the form cresents showing. “Hi? I just thought you could use a little break as well.” Pretty Smile boy just blinked at him. “I’m Jeno by the way.” “Is this free?” The guy pointed at the cheesecake on his table using his pen. “Oh yes, ofcourse. It’s on me.” “Well, aren’t you generous to someone you don’t know.” The mentioned boy chuckled, noticing the corner of the pretty boy’s lips lifts up to form a smile. “I’ve seen you around before and I noticed earlier that you seemed to ne overworking yourself so.” Jeno shrugged. “Thank you very much for your concern to a stranger.” He emphasized on the word stranger, his tone teasing and Jeno felt a sense of familiarity on the way he’s being teased right now. “If you introduced yourself maybe you won’t be a stranger anymore, hm?” Said stranger laughed softly and gosh, a group of butterflies’ having a party inside his tummy. “Okay then, hello. I’m Jaemin. Nice to meet you, Jeno.” Oh, he didn’t know that his name would sound that nice now tha the stranger— no, Jaemin said it. He looked at Jaemin’s stretched hand and gladly took it for a handshake. Two warm hands on each others grips and warm fuzzy feelings creeping into both boys’ chest. Jeno smiled wider, he thinks he finally found him. He finally found Jaemin.


End file.
